creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Matt
Matt slowly begins to lose his mind after Edd's death and his appearance has reflected it. He has completely lost interest in life as he had ceased the task of maintaining his spiky hair, along with the task of wearing his plum hoodie as he finds the memory behind it too painful. His eyes are also red from constantly crying and he even went out of his way to get a painful bar pierced through his ear. Matt still tries to maintain the perky personality that he once had but his depression is evident in his mannerisms as well as the tone of his voice. He even went as far as to build a life-sized doll of Edd out of drain pipes to fill the all-too obvious void in the red-head's heart. May do a Creepypasta on this if this drawing is well-received. Chapter 1 It was a clear, bright morning in the large, heavily-populated city of London. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the redhead that went by the name of Matt Hargreaves was admiring the reflection of himself in his bathroom-mirror. “Looking good!” He grinned at his reflection, almost flirtatiously before combing his currently-gelled, strawberry-blond hair into a spiky, upright hairdo. He was currently getting ready for the day as he put his comb back up and headed downstairs to make some breakfast for himself. Before the redhead could even have a chance to grab some chocolate popsicles for himself from the freezer, his cellphone rang. He glanced down at the screen of his cellphone to see that Tom, one of his best friends was calling him. “Y’ello?” Matt happily answered his phone, the excitement never once leaving his tone. Tom remained silent for so long that Matt had actually begun to wonder if Tom had pocket-dialed him by accident. “M-Matt, listen…I…have some bad news…” Tom choked out, barely above a whisper. His voice sounded strained as if he had been crying. “T-Tom? Are you okay? What happened?” Matt questioned, concerned by his friend’s pained tone. “E-Edd…Edd passed away last night…He died in his sleep…” Tom sobbed as Matt’s eyes widened in shock. How could Edd be dead when he was perfectly-fine the day before? Matt felt a sharp pain in his chest as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His shaking hand went limp, causing him to drop his cellphone onto the tile of his kitchen floor. Nothing felt real to him, this had to have been a nightmare. “M-Matt? Hello? Matt, are you…” Tom began but he then flinched and pulled his own cellphone away from his ear when he heard Matt let out the most grief-stricken wail of agony he had ever heard in his entire life. It sounded as if his soul had broken free from his body and had screamed to the high Heavens “Matt, I’m so sorry…” Tom began to cry again as Matt allowed himself to painfully fall to the hard tile of his kitchen floor. He began to sob softly, his soft sobs gradually growing into hysterical ones as he and Tom both cried over the loss of their friend. It had taken over a week for Edd’s family to finally raise enough money for his funeral. Matt, Tom and all of the other mutual friends they had once shared with Edd all stood outside of the funeral home, making smalltalk as none of them wanted to enter the funeral home and face the reality that their beloved-friend was gone. “W-Where’s Tord?” Matt squeaked as he tried desperately not to burst into tears for the hundredth time that week. “He couldn’t make it! We should go in now…” Tom lied before quickly entering the funeral home that everyone else was so hesitant to enter. Matt narrowed his red, puffy eyes in suspicion at Tom’s reply but was too emotionally-drained to even speak, let-alone interrogate his remaining-friend. Once everyone else had entered, Matt slowly entered the building as he lagged a good, few feet behind the crowd. The energy in the funeral home was so thick that Matt not only felt like he was trapped within a thick, depressing fog but he also felt as if nothing else around him was real, as if he were in a dream. The thick, sad energy was so disorienting that Matt had actually temporarily forgotten what day of the week it was. Now he knew why the undertakers and grave-diggers of these places were always so mentally-unstable. A sense of dread began to well up within Matt as he reluctantly began to approach the casket that everyone else was currently surrounding. There Edd laid, pale, bald and wearing his best suit. Bruises had begun to form on his skin since it had been over a week and the enabling effects were beginning to ware off. Edd did not even look like himself, he just looked like a badly-sculpted, wax figurine of himself. Matt began to feel nauseous and his knees began to feel weak as he took a few steps back from that thing that he refused to believe was his friend. “W-Where are his glasses?” Matt questioned softly as tears began to gush from his green eyes profusely. “Matt…” Tom began sadly as he slowly approached his friend. “He can’t see without his glasses…Put his glasses back on…” Matt managed to choke out before breaking down into yet-another fit of hysterical sobs. Everyone else watched the poor, sobbing boy with looks of sympathy as Tom rushed to lead him out of the building with a few, quiet apologies. Matt thankfully felt some relief from the thick cloud of energy that filled the funeral home once Tom had lead him back outside. He and Tom were both taken aback, however when Matt had suddenly dropped to his knees and with a loud wretch had emptied the contents of his stomach onto the sidewalk. Since Matt had barely eaten since Tom had broken the devastating news to him, it was mostly bitter-tasting bile. Matt began to sob violently once again as he collapsed from grief into his own vomit. “Maybe you should go home…” Tom carefully knelt down next to his sobbing-companion as tears had begun to stream down his own cheeks once again. Matt awoke in a cold sweat as he quickly sat up in his bed with a panicked scream. Matt had begun to cry softly once again as he let the painful, nightmarish reality that his life had become sink in. It had been a month since Edd’s funeral but poor Matt had still been having vivid nightmares about that horrific day. Matt anxiously began to pull at his sunset-colored hair as he had begun to think back to the day that Tom had relayed the life-changing news to him. He was almost baffled by how his life had changed forever on a day that had begun so normally for him. The redhead reluctantly pulled himself out of his own bed, desperately wishing that it had been him that had died instead as he listlessly trudged into his bathroom. He examined his appearance in the bathroom-mirror. It was almost painful to see his red, puffy, grief-stricken, green eyes sadly staring back at him. He decided that there was no point in fixing his hair as he just allowed his now-messy bangs to drape over one of his puffy eyes. It was then that the redhead was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. He went to grab his plum hoodie since he was still shirtless but then stopped once he had remembered that Edd had given it to him for Christmas. Tears had once again begun to gush from the redhead’s trembling eyes at the painful memories that he had once looked fondly upon as he decided to grab his old, black hoodie with a sad sigh instead. It still fit him perfectly despite the fact that he had not worn it in years. “YOU HAD HIM BURNED?!” Matt angrily spat at Tom who had been the one to knock on his door. “It was his wish, Matt…I don’t like it anymore than you do…Let’s just get this over with…” Tom sighed as he carried the small, wooden box that contained Edd’s ashes in his arms. Matt let out shaky sigh as well as he pulled on his green overcoat to shield him from the strong breeze before leaving with Tom. “Now this is friendship…” Tom panted as he filmed Matt and himself climbing the mountain that Edd had requested his ashes be scattered from for his blog. It took every ounce of strength that Matt had left in his body to keep from lashing out at Tom or even physically harming him as the brunette had been cracking tasteless jokes throughout the entire day. He had just lost one of his closest friends and he was in no mood for any sort of joking. “Would you like to do the honors?” Tom offered as he handed the small, wooden box over to Matt. “T-Tom…I can’t…” Matt whimpered as he backed away from his cruller friend slightly. “You have to…I have to film my blog…Besides, you should get a chance to say goodbye to Edd…” Tom insisted with a manipulative tone as Matt shakily took the box from him. His exposed eye gave a slight twitch once he had opened the small, wooden box to view the grayish-brown ashes that were once one of his closest friends. Matt felt as if something within his brain had snapped as his nearly-unbearable sadness slowly began to evaporate into a numb, emptiness. Tom watched in horror as Matt opened the bag and retrieved a handful of his deceased-friend’s ashes with his bare hand. He let the ashes slowly pour through his fingers like sand before grabbing another handful and approaching the edge of the cliff. His eye gave another twitch as he released the ashes into the wind. He was only to spread one handful of the ashes as the rest were to be divided amongst Tom, Edd’s family and himself. “Handshake?” Matt offered his ash-covered hand out to Tom with an unnerving grin. Tom groaned in disgust but was too afraid of Matt at the moment to refuse his handshake as he reluctantly shook the soiled hand of the now-twitching redhead. Matt remained unnervingly silent as Tom walked him back toward his home, though the redhead would give off a slight twitch from time to time. “Hey, I know this was hard for you but since you were such a good boy today I got you a present…” Tom joked, treating Matt like a small child to lighten the mood as he offered him a plum, handheld mirror with a green ribbon carefully tied around its handle. Matt examined his reflection in his newly-gifted, handheld mirror, which was something he used to enjoy doing. His disheveled, sunset hair was filthy and his emotionless eyes now had bags beneath them. “I look like crap…” He sighed with a somber tone, much to Tom’s shock before dropping the mirror onto the ground. The glass of it had shattered once it had come in contact with the concrete. Matt felt empty inside, as if his soul had been snatched out of his body, leaving him to be merely a shell of his former self. He felt…broken... Chapter 2 It was a cloudy, gloomy day in the heavily populated town of London, almost as gloomy as the day that Edd’s funeral had been held. People cleared the sidewalks to seek shelter within any nearby building or vehicle they could find when the once, free-spirited ginger, known as Matt Hargreaves had begun to stroll through their once, peaceful town. Not only had Matt’s physical appearance changed drastically after the death of Edd Gould due to neglect but his personality had drastically taken a change as well. Matt was no longer the vane, happy-go-lucky person that he once was; he was now dark, brooding, depressing and almost intimidating to be around. The people who he used to associate with often were surprised by how much he had changed over the course of merely one day. It were as if the ginger had become a completely, different person overnight. Even Matt himself had noticed a significant change in his mannerisms and he was not pleased with these changes. Though it was true that he could no longer feel the extreme amounts of grief that he had once felt for his beloved friend, he could no longer feel any of his emotions, positive or negative. No longer being able to feel anything at all was a new, torturous type of misery all on it’s own. Matt missed being happy, he missed laughing with his friends at bad jokes, he missed laughing at comedy-based movies, he missed enjoying the sight of his reflection, he even missed the negative feelings of being angry with his friends for mocking him, being afraid of ghosts and even crying over the death of his best friend. Matt let out a sigh of defeat as he entered the piercing parlor. “O-Oh! Hello, sir…What can I help you with today?” The blue-haired girl that ran the piercing parlor, known as Laurel stuttered. Matt’s new, darkened demeanor not only intimidated those who knew him but strangers as well. “What is the most painful piercing you have to offer?” Matt questioned with a deflated, monotone voice. He just needed to feel something even if it were excruciating pain. Anything to reassure him that he was still alive. “Oh well, that would be our helix piercings according to the feedback most customers…” Laurel responded, already a bit disturbed by Matt’s question. “I’ll take it…” Matt announced as he pulled a wad of crumbled-up cash from the pocket of his filthy overcoat and placed it on the counter of Laurel’s store. Laurel of course cringed at Matt’s strange behavior. Sure the shop faced its fair share of emos but they would usually only get piercings to be edgy never to harm themselves. “Right this way, sir…” Laurel reluctantly gave in to Matt’s strange demands as she lead him to her piercing chair. Money was money after all. “Are you sure you want the bar piercing? Because this is really going to hurt…” Laurel informed Matt as she began to rub alcohol on the top part of his left ear. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life…” Matt carelessly replied. “Well, alrighty then…” Laurel sighed before taking up her piercing gun and using it to pierce a hole in the frontal region of Matt’s helix. Matt wailed loudly in agony as the pain was practically unbearable. “Do you want to take a break?” Laurel asked out of courtesy. “N-No! Keep going! Please!” Matt begged. The pain may have been excruciating but it was so relieving to feel something again. Laurel hesitated for a moment but did as Matt instructed. Matt once again wailed in agony as tears began to gush from his eyes. The back part of his helix hurt even worse than the front but at the same time, it was pleasurable. “Be sure to turn this every hour. You can’t remove it for a week but it is important to clean the holes when it can be removed…” Laurel instructed as she placed a bar earring into the holes she had pierced into Matt’s ear. Matt whimpered lightly but nodded in response as more tears continued to gush from his blue eyes. As Matt left the piercing parlor, the throbbing sensation that was coursing through the helix of his still-bleeding ear sparked something within him that he had not felt in a long time, inspiration. Matt began a swift sprint toward one of his once, favorite places to visit, the hardware store. Before Edd died, Matt used to love to collect things from the hardware store to build creative things such as rocket launcher props. As Matt ran to the isle that held the drainpipes, he knew exactly what he wanted to build next. After collecting an abundance of pipes, various, other metals and a can of brown, spray paint, Matt returned home to sprawl all of his surprise across the floor of his living room. “Don’t worry, Edd…we’ll be together again soon…” Matt promised as he took up his blowtorch. After melting the abundance of scrap-metal that he was able to purchase on sale into nothing more than a puddle of molten metal, he sprinkled his share of Edd’s ashes into the bright-red, molten liquid before allowing it to dry into a circular sheet of metal. After attaching a jagged piece of metal that resembled Edd’s hair along with some washers that he had spray-painted brown, Edd’s head was finished and now Matt could begin to construct Edd’s body out of the drainpipes. The final touch was to slip on the old hoodie that Edd had accidentally left at Matt’s house onto his work of art before a metal sculpture of Edd had been perfectly constructed. Matt began to cry from relief at how much his sculpture resembled Edd as he hugged the contraption tightly. “I’ve missed you…” Matt tearfully whispered as he rested his head in the metal Edd’s lap. “C-Cola?” Matt stuttered as he shakily offered the metal Edd a can of Cola. As the next week went by, Matt had been carrying his makeshift Edd around with him everywhere he went. He would even take it to social gatherings with his other friends. Tom gradually began to grow concerned with how much Matt would pretend that the metal doll he had made of Edd was real. It was almost as if he believed that the metallic monstrosity was indeed the real Edd. The final straw for Tom was when Matt had bought Cola and popcorn for the thing at the movie theater. At that point, Tom had decided that he needed to talk some sense into Matt. Late one night, Tom had decided to stop by Matt’s house to finally address his substitute for Edd. He hesitated for a moment before finally deciding to knock on the door. “Oh? Hello, Tom! Me and Edd were just in the middle of playing Call of Duty; care to join us?” Matt offered with a twitch of his eye once he had answered the door. It only took Tom a few minutes to notice the smell of burnt metal and body-odor as he winced in disgust. “Listen Matt, we need to talk…” Tom began with a stern but concerned tone to his voice. “What about?” Matt nervously questioned as the last time Tom had approached him like this, his whole life as he knew it had fallen apart. “Matt, I’m really concerned for your mental health…What happened to Edd is horrible and I miss him too but you can’t keep carrying that thing around with you…It’s creepy…” Tom explained which caused Matt to fall silent as his filthy, tattered, strawberry-sunset bangs completely covered his eyes. “You don’t get it, do you?” Matt questioned with a voice that was barely above a whisper once Tom had finished speaking. “Huh?” Tom questioned with a tilt of his head. “I’m keeping Edd’s World spinning!” Matt began to cackle with a psychotic grin before striking Tom over the head with one of his spare drainpipes, hard enough to knock him unconscious. When Tom had awoken, he had soon realized that he was now in a dark room and that he had tightly been tied to a chair. “Matt?” He called out as he began to struggle. Footsteps could be heard running toward the door to the room that Tom was locked in before Matt threw open the door to what Tom could now tell was Matt’s basement. Tom winced at the bright light that now filled the basement as he watched his mentally, broken friend descend the basement’s staircase. “Oh, good! You’re awake!” The red-head grinned menacingly at his friend as he began to draw closer to him. “M-Matt, p-please let me go…W-We can talk about this…I can get you some help…” Tom began to frantically beg once he had taken notice to the pair of pliers that Matt was holding. “Help? You can help me by helping Edd…We can get the whole gang back together: me, Edd, Tord and you…We can do the show live this time… You just need to lose the eyes…” Matt explained before using the pliers to pluck both of Tom’s eyes out. Tom began to wail in agony as blood began to gush from his empty eye-sockets and drip down his face profusely. “Now, you keep Edd company while I’m gone; I just need to convince Tord to rejoin us…” Matt explained as he leaned his metal copy of Edd against the wall that was next to Tom’s chair. “Matt, please!” Tom attempted to beg again as Matt slammed the door, locking him in his basement with what he genuinely believed to be Edd. Chapter Final "NO!" Matttra screamed because of his father taking Tom's eyes out "Who are you and What are you doing here?I'm going to kill you" "Honey NO!" Mothra said to Matt while going to Matttra's place to sacrife herself Dad ..: Matttra said ''Matt looks surprised at the boy who said a word he never imagined he would hear, the heart of Mothra sank into his chest, he did not want to hear that word, he did not want to. Dad? - said Matt without words If you're my dad, you look a lot like me. said Matttra Matt was speechless, he never imagined that this would happen he has a son, never knew he existed, had many thoughts in his head, when he was born? Maybe it was when he left? Mothra layded an egg? I have a son? a son, I never knew I had or existed, I have too many questions in my mind, perhaps glaceon did not want to know the truth .- said Matt Thought Mothra was crying she had many tears in her eyes, she did not want to cry, she did not want to but she could not stand it anymore, the whole truth came to light, tord knows that she has a child, her greatest fear came true, she did not care what Matt thought what she mattered most was his son, he knows the truth, he knows that Matt is his father, he knows about the lies he told about his biological father and he knows that his mother had lied to him and deceived him since he was born.''